letsgokingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yutaka Fukufuji
Yutaka Fukufuji (福藤 豊, Fukufuji Yutaka?, born September 17, 1982) is a Japanese ice hockey player currently with the Nikko Ice Bucks of the Asia League Ice Hockey. Fukufuji was the first Japanese player to appear in a National Hockey League game.1 He is the first Japanese citizen to be drafted as a goaltender in the NHL and second Japanese national to be drafted. Playing career Fukufuji was born in Kushiro, Hokkaidō, Japan.23 He played on the Kokudo hockey team of Asia League Ice Hockey in 2001. He was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings in the 2004 entry draft in the 8th round, 238th overall.2 He made his North American debut on February 7, 2003 with the ECHL Cincinnati Cyclones. He was voted the ECHL rookie of the month in January 2003. He played for the Bakersfield Condors of the ECHL in 2004–05 leading the team in wins, GAA, and shutouts.3 Fukufuji signed a two-year, entry-level contract with the Los Angeles Kings in August 2005. After starting the 2005–06 season with the Reading Royals, the Kings ECHL franchise, Yutaka was the number 2 goalie on the AHL Manchester Monarchs for a time. On December 15, 2006, Fukufuji was called up on to the Los Angeles Kings on emergency basis.2 He became the first Japanese-born player to dress for an NHL game, but he did not play.2 When goaltender Mathieu Garon was placed on injured reserve with a broken finger, Fukufuji was again recalled and flew in from Cleveland, Ohio to dress as backup to goalie Barry Brust.2 On January 13, 2007, Fukufuji made his first NHL appearance, the first by a Japanese-born player, when Kings head coach Marc Crawford decided to put him in to start the third period of a game against the St. Louis Blues.2 Fukufuji entered the game with the Kings trailing 5-4. He allowed one goal in the period, and the Kings also scored one goal while he was in net. The final score of the game was 6-5 in favor of St. Louis; as Fukufuji was the goaltender who allowed the decisive sixth St. Louis goal, he was assessed the loss.23 On January 16, 2007, Fukufuji made history again when he became the first player born in Japan to start in an NHL game, as he began the game in goal for the Kings against the Atlanta Thrashers.2 Fukufuji was not presented with a qualifying offer by the Kings before the 2007–08 season, but returned to the Condors on September 10, 2007 after signing a contract for the 2007–08 season.4 On May 25, 2009, Fukufuji was signed by the Destil Trappers of the Eredivisie, the top league in the Netherlands.5 After one full season with Destil Trappers Fukufuji signed with Nikko Ice Bucks on July, 2010. Career statistics Season Team Lge GP MIN GA EN SO GAA W L T SV Pct ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2002-03 Cincinnati Cyclones ECHL 9 403 21 1 0 3.13 4 3 0 226 0.915 2004-05 Bakersfield Condors ECHL 44 2517 104 1 3 2.48 27 9 5 1182 0.919 2005-06 Manchester Monarchs AHL 2 120 6 0 0 3.00 1 1 0 72 0.923 2005-06 Reading Royals ECHL 29 1691 82 3 1 2.91 15 9 4 909 0.917 2006-07 Los Angeles Kings NHL 4 96 7 0 0 4.37 0 3 0 36 0.837 2006-07 Reading Royals ECHL 28 1522 75 2 1 2.96 13 10 0 718 0.905 2006-07 Manchester Monarchs AHL 5 261 4 0 1 0.92 3 1 0 111 0.965 2007-08 Bakersfield Condors ECHL 46 2427 137 3 1 3.39 18 18 1 1219 0.899 2008-09 Bakersfield Condors ECHL 35 1821 100 2 0 3.29 18 12 1 917 0.902